Take my soul!
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Dancing is never just dancing...one thing leads to another...another thing leads to Damon and Elena and sex against the wall in a darken ally. A spin-off for my beta's story 'Shodowdancing', enjoy!


**N**: _Hello, my dear readers, I have another one shot full of smutty goodness for you. This story's especially dedicated to my beta __**Valerie (2serendipity)**__ since it's her story that inspired me to write this one-shot._

_You need to know that the first half of the story belongs to her, it's the 32th chapter of her story __**Shadowdancing**__ (chapter title: __Untimely Interruptions), and I certainly recommend reading it!_

_Now, thank you Carly (Temptress-Kitten17) for beta-reading this piece, I'm glad I could make you proud; love ya girl!_

_I guess that's all, enjoy!_

**Cravings**

Damon adjusted his way of dancing slightly, his hands lingering longer than usual on her bare skin. Somehow he succeeded in turning every single touch into a caress that made Elena's body hum with tension until she felt like one of those wind-up toys, ready to uncoil at the lightest touch.

The band decided to lend a hand by playing a slower Merengue song, and Damon didn't hesitate in pulling Elena as close as possible, closing his eyes for a moment when the friction of her body against his relieved some of the pressure. His hands took advantage of the fact that there was a big expanse of uncovered skin between her skirt and her top, and his fingers drew hypnotizing lines and circles on her warm flesh.

His surreptitious caresses heated up her exterior and his azure eyes burned down into hers with an intensity that reminded Elena of the heart of a flame, and made her feel just as hot inside…

She was burning up, her insides having turned to jelly under Damon's sensual assault. If not for Damon holding her up, she would have melted into a puddle on the floor by now.

They were both so completely engrossed in each other that they didn't notice Caroline and Matt dancing right next to them. Caroline had been observing Damon and Elena for a while, unsure as to what exactly she was seeing…

Last time she'd seen them dance at the boarding house, Elena had seemed lost to the world too, but now… Both of them looked as if they were dancing in their own private bubble, utterly lost in a magical world all of their own making…

What should she do? Did Elena _want_ her to interfere? Or not? She hadn't seemed too happy about Caroline's timely intervention last time… But what about Stefan? Caroline decided to err on the side of caution and whispered to Matt that she was going to cut in, and he'd have to dance with Elena while she danced with Damon.

She tapped Elena's shoulder and said chirpily, "Hey, guys, how about we change partners for a while?"

Elena dazedly let go of Damon, and Matt quickly stepped in.

Elena shook her head, the spell of dancing with Damon only slowly dissipating. She looked at Matt apologetically and said, "Would you mind sitting this one out, Matt? I feel a bit flushed with the heat in here. I think I'd like to get something to drink," Matt nodded in agreement and took Elena off to the bar.

Damon wasn't sure what had just happened… but he was far from happy. On top of that, he was having trouble reining in his inner vampire, the one that had woken with their dancing and that wanted to go after Elena and keep her as close to him as possible…

His internal struggle for control made him snap at Caroline in a harsh voice, "Blondie, what do you think you're doing?"

Caroline halted abruptly right in front of him and bit right back, "No, Damon, what do _you_ think you're doing?"

Damon cast her a dark look and snarled, "I asked you first!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, and blurted out, "What are we, twelve?" Then she answered anyway, "I'm just trying to protect Elena, Damon. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into by dancing with you."

Damon lifted one eyebrow, and replied glibly, "Why would she need any protection from me, Barbie? After all, we were only _dancing_!"

"You call _that_ dancing? My goodness, no wonder you have Elena all…" Caroline swallowed the rest of her words, but muttered under her breath, "I did warn her about this, but would she listen?"

"I have Elena all… _what_, Caroline?" Damon asked. "Not that it is actually any of your business what Elena and I get up to, is it?"

Caroline shook her head, "It _so_ is my business! Elena's my friend. I warned her about you, but she just wouldn't believe she was landing herself in hot water. She should have known better though! Look where it got _me_!"

Damon shook his head in exasperation. It was no use trying to convince anyone of his good intentions… apparently the only person who really believed he wasn't a black hearted villain was Elena herself… so was it any wonder he'd fallen for her as hard as he had?

"It got you to not be dead when otherwise you would have been…" He remarked drily.

Caroline shook her head, "We both know that's not true, is it? You didn't do that for _me_. You only did it for _Elena_."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Thank you for pointing that out, Caroline. I did it for _Elena_; which proves my point that I don't mean to cause her any pain!"

Caroline took hold of his arms in a last effort to get through to him, "You don't _mean_ to cause her pain, Damon. But you _will_ nevertheless. Because someday soon I'm afraid you'll get bored and she'll get hurt…"

Damon was already shaking his head, "That's where you're wrong, Barbie. I don't _do_ bored where Elena is concerned. _You_ on the other hand, are _boring_ me to tears right now…"

He took a step back, extricating himself expediently from her grasp and added, "Which is why I'm sure you'll excuse me for removing my unwanted presence from your company right _now_…"

He knew he was being harsh, which was probably uncalled for considering Caroline was only trying to look out for Elena, but he was seething at her for interfering and utterly s_ick_ of always being painted as the bad guy…

He turned on his heel and stomped outside, leaving Caroline to stare at his retreating back in confusion. Then she shrugged and went looking for Matt and Elena.

When Caroline walked up to Matt and Elena at the bar alone, Elena looked first puzzled by Damon's absence, and then alarmed. "Where's Damon, Caroline? Is he dancing with someone else?"

"He can go dance with the devil, for all I care!" Caroline was miffed, "The High and Mighty Mr. Salvatore took himself off, Elena, and good riddance too!"

Elena looked baffled at Caroline's uncharacteristic vehemence. Then she asked, "What did you say to him, Care?" She was now standing on tiptoe, her eyes scanning the people on the dance floor and at the randomly scattered tables against the walls. There was no sign of Damon's messy dark hair or his pale complexion anywhere. She looked at Caroline again, awaiting her answer with trepidation.

Caroline dropped down onto the barstool and pouted, "Yeah, go ahead and worry about the conceited prick instead of supporting your lifelong friend… I'm sure he's only sulking somewhere because I gave him a piece of my mind…"

Elena narrowed her eyes and repeated, "What did you _say_, Caroline?"

Caroline huffed and said, "Well, no need to get all _snippy_ with me. I was just trying to be a good friend to you, Elena, but I must say that all these mixed signals from you have me totally confused! You _know_ that Damon is going to hurt you, right? And…"

Before Caroline had uttered her last word, Elena had stopped listening and was already on her way out, pushing past the line of people still cueing to get in. She dimly noticed that the girl who had been there earlier was no longer at the door; there was now a burly guy who hardly paid her any attention.

She walked further from the entrance, in the direction of the parking lot, looking around anxiously for Damon.

It was now fully dark outside. Pretty soon she felt as if she were chasing shadows: her human eyes were ill adapted to search the badly illuminated parking lot, where only sparse streetlights cast a feeble yellow glow over the assorted parked cars.

Still, she kept walking and scanning the parking lot. She had almost reached Damon's car when she heard something… It sounded like a woman's breathy moan…

She retraced her steps until she noticed a dark passage in between the club and another building. It was too obscure for her to make out what was happening there, and she squinted to see through the darkness.

The moan came again and now that her eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark, Elena noticed two dark shapes melting together a little ways in the alley. The flickering neon light over a billboard across the street flashed erratically on and off, faintly illuminating a scene that she'd rather not have witnessed…

A girl was leaning against the uneven brick wall, while the dark shape of a man bent over her, as if to whisper in her ear… Somehow Elena just _knew_ they were not just looking for some privacy to steal a few kisses and cuddles...

The headlights of a car leaving the parking lot passed over the couple in the alleyway for a few brief seconds, but it was enough for Elena to recognize a wealth of russet hair, reaching all the way to the girls' bottom…

It was the girl who'd been standing at the door earlier, the one with the inappropriately sweet name of Candy…

Elena couldn't see the man very well, because he had his back to her, but she could distinguish enough to see that he had darkish, messy hair and wore a dark shirt and tight leather pants that were molded around his butt like a second skin…

All of a sudden she felt queasy and lightheaded, a mantra playing over and over in her head at the rhythm of her frantically beating heart: he wouldn't do that; he wouldn't do that; …

But still Elena watched, at the same time mesmerized and horrified, as Candy's head tilted to the side to expose her throat, and the man pushed her up against the wall, his face nuzzling her neck… to the increasingly insistent moans of the girl. Elena didn't get the impression they were moans of pain though…

She could feel her heart pounding with panic and taste bile rising in her throat; clapping her hands over her ears to block the sound of the moans that were scratching her eardrums.

"No, no, no…" the words were coming out of her mouth over and over again like a broken disk.

"Elena…" his voice calling her name made her uncover her ears, open her eyes and look in the direction she knew she'd find him.

He was alone, walking towards her slowly, like she was a hurt animal and he was afraid she'd run away. Elena looked around, trying to spot the girl that was between him and the wall just a few moments ago, but with no success.

"She's not here," Damon whispered.

Elena advanced a few steps, meeting him half way, and did the only thing that she knew would make her feel better for about five seconds; she slapped him.

"I didn't bite her," Damon said, covering his cheek with his hand.

"Would you have bitten her if I hadn't come?" she asked.

"Probably…" he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because that's who I am; I hurt people."

"That's not true. Since when are _you_ listening to _Caroline_?"

"She's right…"

"No, she's not…" she started, but he stopped her with a slight movement of his hand. He took a step closer and a lot of people would see it as a violation of personal space; not Elena though, she didn't move an inch.

"Wake up, Elena! When we were dancing…you were so close to me and it wasn't just physically! You know what I was feeling? Your warmth and the way your blood was circulating in your veins…I was able to smell it… right here…" his index finger drew an invisible line down her neck. "You know what I wanted in that moment?" Elena didn't answer. "I wanted to bite you…to drink you…to make you mine…" he murmured close to her ear and Elena could feel her body burning, her pulse accelerating and her knees becoming weak. "I'm a predator, Elena; that's what I am, that's what I'll always be…"

"Then bite me! Drink me! Make me yours!" she said, pulling her hair aside to reveal her smooth neck. "Do it, Damon! Because if that's what you are…a predator…then that's what I want."

The next thing she knew Damon was pushing her against the cold wall; his hands on each of her arms, keeping her in place.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" he asked, his voice sounding irritated and rushed.

"Oh, come on, Damon! You and I both know I lost my mind from the very first moment I saw you," she answered and Damon's eyes opened wide, his eyes gazing into hers. "Go on, bite me! If all you see when you look at me, is a meal, then by all means, go ahead and take me!" she shouted.

Damon's hands slid down her arms to her shoulders and collarbone. He grabbed the collar of her top and ripped it off her, exposing her upper body. Her chest was heaving in a chaotic rhythm. She was wearing a demi-bra and her breasts looked ready to pop out.

He lowered his head and the tip of his tongue dipped in her collarbone, slowly making its way up her neck and stopped right underneath her ear. His arms curled around her, pulling her body against his. His fangs extended, caressing her sensitive skin and Elena's body trembled in his arms.

"Do you really think that's the way I see you? You think that's what this is about…food? It's so much more than that, Elena…my lust for your blood goes beyond simple hunger. I crave it, because it's you…because I want to taste you, I want to be one with you. I want to feel you in every way possible…inside me, over me, around me, in my heart, in my soul, in my veins…"

"And…wha-what's stopping you?" Elena asked between gasps.

"I'm afraid I'll scare you…that the monster inside me will be too much for you…"

"You don't get it, do you? I DON'T CARE! I like you, Damon…just the way you are; the man and the vampire, because that's who you are!" Her small trembling hands tangled in the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her. She stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips over his, letting her smooth tongue explore…

She pulled back an inch and cupped his face with both her hands. She looked at him for a few moments without saying a word…just studying his vamped-out face; and he let her.

"You are beautiful…" she whispered, "…your eyes are so…so blue…"

"It's the vampire part, making everything more…well, bright," he explained.

"Kiss me!" she ordered and he took a deep breath, trying to bury the vampire deep inside again.

"No, not as a man…as a vampire," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I could hurt you…"

"Then hurt me. If that's what comes with kissing a vampire, so be it!"

He didn't argue, it would've been pointless anyway; he was trapped and he knew it. He wanted her…he needed her and he needed her _now_. His right hand cupped her face and his left one pressed into the small of her back, bringing her between his legs. Slowly, he covered her mouth with his, the tip of his tongue caressing her bottom lip. He was planning on doing that very slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her, but as soon as her fingers tangled in his hair, her hips started rocking back and forth and sweet, soft moans slipped from her throat, he lost it.

His leg slipped between hers and he pressed her into the wall, his mouth nibbling at her neck. He was expecting her to pull back, but she didn't. Instead her hands pulled his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it all the way. Her eager hands glided over his bare chest, her nails scratching his skin enough to bring out the animal inside.

Without thinking twice, he ripped her skirt all the way to her hips and grabbed her leg, placing it around his waist. His fingers slid up her thighs all the way between her legs; she heard a ripping sound and the next thing she knew, she was feeling the cold wind on the sensitive flesh of her womanhood. She let out a gasp once his hand made contact with her core. He pressed the back of his hand against her clit and she let out a loud moan.

Her hands were unsuccessfully trying to open his belt.

"Get it off!" she practically yelled.

Damon let her go just for a second to open his belt and Elena stuck her hand in his leather pants causing them to slip over his hips. Her hand found his length and her fingers wrapped around it.

She started stroking him slowly and he growled against her ear, pushing a finger inside her folds. She arched her back against the wall, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"Please…" she moaned. He knew what she wanted; she was wet and trembling…she was more than ready for him. He closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent. Her wet, warm tongue was playing with his earlobe, slowly tracing the contour of his ear. "Make me yours, Damon!" she whispered, and he felt his body shiver at her words.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon turned them around so he was the one leaning against the rough surface of the wall, thrusting inside her at the same time. It felt like heaven.

Elena's eyes rolled back and she let her head fall backwards. Feeling him inside her was like nothing she'd ever felt before…it was like a ball of fire was circulating inside her body. She was moving up and down with a little help from his hands that were firmly placed under her ass, holding her in place.

"So perfect…you're so perfect…" he mumbled and she wanted to smile, but she ended up moaning instead. Her nails were digging in his shoulders, but she couldn't stop; it was like she had no control over her body.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she murmured as her orgasm was taking over. "Oh God…I'm sorry…I can't stop…"

"What are you sorry for, my luv?" Damon asked.

As soon as she got back from her cloud of pleasure, she answered, "Your back, I scratched you…I think there's blood…" she said softly.

"I'm a vampire, Elena; so it's already healed," he said, smiling.

Before Elena could say anything else, he turned her around again, pushing her against the wall with enough force to make sure she'd have a back full of bruises the next day. She didn't care…she didn't care, because she could feel his erection still pulsating inside of her…his right hand cupped one of her breasts, his thumb flicking over her nipple.

He started moving in and out again, hard and fast, until they were both gasping, Damon for air he didn't need and Elena for air she couldn't live without. She felt as though his lips were everywhere: on her neck, on her collarbone, on her chest, on her nipples. One of his fangs scratched her skin, leaving a short bloody line behind, right between her breasts.

She moaned in pain and pleasure and Damon pulled back an inch. He looked her in the eyes, then he looked at the scratch. He used his tongue to lick her wound clean of any trace of blood and Elena's body shivered violently.

Elena raised her hands over her head, keeping them against the wall as Damon covered her palms with his own and their fingers tangled with one another; he started kissing her neck, nibbling at her sensitive flesh.

"Do it, please!" she whimpered.

As soon as he felt she was close to her release again, Damon licked the area and let his deadly canines pierce her skin. Her hot blood started pouring into his mouth, making him feel all kinds of high. Her body convulsed, her inner muscles tightened around him and her nails were buried deep in the palm of his hand; he pushed his fangs even deeper, curling an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Elena felt the pain go from her neck to her head…it was so painful that she thought she'd pass out, but as soon as he started sucking instead of merely cutting into her skin, she let the feelings take over her body. He was filling her from one side and emptying her from another. His hard member was sliding in and out, hitting that sweet, sweet spot that was making her head spin, her breath accelerate and her toes curl.

He was holding her tight, like his life depended on it, and she felt loved, she felt needed, she felt like in that moment she was everything for him and he was everything for her…they were one and they would die apart.

She bit into his shoulder to stop a scream as she came again and she felt his fangs sink deeper into her flesh, while his thrusts into her body deepened even more. Her body's convulsions quickly pushed him over the edge this time and he groaned.

As soon as he was done, he retracted his teeth and looked at her. Her blood was still bright red on his lips, and she reached out and buried her hand in his messy hair, pulling him into a deep, carnal kiss. She could taste the metallic tang of her own blood mixed with Damon's own sweet flavour.

"I should give you my blood to heal that…" he said, passing the tip of his fingers over her neck where he'd bitten her. "It's going to leave a mark if you don't."

"Maybe I want to have a mark… it means I'm yours, body and soul," Elena mumbled. "Every time I look in the mirror and see it, or every time I feel it on my skin, I'll remember this moment and how it felt…"

"Why is it such a big deal, I mean Stefan did it to you before," Damon said as he pulled out of her, letting her legs slowly slide to the ground.

"He…he didn't bite me. I cut myself…just a little to feed him human blood. It was never…It was never like this…" she said, her hands desperately trying to arrange her skirt and her ripped top.

"It's ruined; here, take mine!" he said, taking off his shirt and offering it to her. He placed it over her shoulders and she smiled at him.

"Damon…I…I…I love you…" she finally said.

"Elena you…"

"No, listen to me! I love your smart ass remarks and sarcastic sense of humour, I love your loyalty, your passion; I love the way you look at me, as if I am the most precious thing in the whole universe…"

"You are to me…"

"I love your protective side and your selfish side and I love the way you love me. No one's ever loved me the way you do …I look at you and I just feel it…in every inch of my body."

She placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes sparkling from the tears she was fighting to hold in; her fingers were softly caressing his flesh.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore… I love the man and I love the vampire; I love you just the way you are…" and then she kissed him, showing him just how much.

**N**: _This is it; I hope you liked it, please take a minute and leave a few words. Your reviews are the only way I can know if I did a good job or not. _


End file.
